Overleg gebruiker:Kz hero
hey Kz Hero, we zijn al goed bezig ^^ zin om te helpen? In Maart komt het spel uit, en we moeten nog veel, en ik kan amper helpen :/ alleen in het weekend. Heb je hulp nodig!!! --RoseMary 31 jan 2009 13:03 (UTC) hey, Ik wil zeker nog wat helpen, maar ik weet niet echt goed wat er op dit moment nog kan gebeuren, we kunnen wel allemaal kleinere paginatjes aanmaken, maar dat heeft nog niet veel nut, aangezien we de afbeeldingen binnenkort toch weer moeten veranderen naar mechscape pics! Ik kijk ondertussen wel elke week op mechscapeworld.com of er niet iets nieuws ontdekt is maar ook daar merken ze nog niet veel veranderingen! Ondertussen heb ik wel al gemerkt dat Jagex druk aan het werken is aan de MechScape site, dat kan je merken aan de 404-fout code, vroeger gaf men de melding dat de server niet gevonden werd, maar nu geeft het dezelfde foutmelding op mechscape.com als runescape.com/kzhero ! =D Als jij nog ideetjes hebt voor nieuwe pagina's, dan wil ik die gerust wel maken, maar op het moment kan ik op niks komen! Kenzo ---- Aye! Wat goed dat je dat gevonden hebt! Dat wist ik niet dat die code er iets mee te maken had! We hebben een nieuw logo nodig... Maar ik ken niemand die zoiets kan maken, en aangezien ik 5 dagen in de week weg ben, kan ik niet veel doen =/. Daarom heb ik steun nodig van mensen die me willen helpen! Ik hoop dat ik op jou kan rekenen :)) Je mag ook andere onschuldige handen vragen om te helpen, en ik zal ze een 'hogere' functie geven, net als jij :) Je kan altijd op de Engelse Mechscape om artikels aan te vullen. Wat moet er nog gedaan worden? :* Ten eerste ga ik je een hogere functie geven op deze wiki, en vragen om te helpen :) :* Een nieuw logo is noodzakelijk! :* Artikels aanvullen kan altijd werken :* Op de hoogte blijven wanneer het spel uitkomt in Maart :* Mensen zoeken die een handje willen bijsteken Bedankt om wat te helpen, als je kan! :) --RoseMary 1 feb 2009 15:43 (UTC) ---- Ik wil wel een nieuw logo maken! Ik zal er één van de bekend gemaakte artworks erin verwerken samen met de tekst mechscape wiki! Ook zal ik wat mensen op de hoogte brengen over het bestaan van deze wiki en vragen om mee te helpen!! Ik zal ook wat reclame op een aantal forum's maken, dat helpt altijd! ;-) En ik zal ook eens het internet grondig afzoeken naar nieuwe info over het spel! Als ik hier pagina's tegen kom die ik onvolledig vind zal ik die zeker en vast bewerken! Ondertussen is er wel al een hele hoop afbeeldingen door mechscapeworld gevonden. Maar ik denk dat het ver onbegonnen werk is om die allemaal op te slaan en te uploaden op deze site... ( ze hebben er al tientallen, zoniet honderden!) Alleen, om een logo te uploaden, hoe doe je dat?? =) Ik heb een maand geleden of zo ergens gelezen dat je de afbeelding moet opslaan onder de naam logo_wiki.jpg of zo iets, maar dat weet ik niet exact? jij wel? --Kz hero 2 feb 2009 16:40 (UTC) Wat vét dat je wil helpen! Aangezien ik niet veel online ben, kan ik niet veel doen =/ (verdorie)! Nou, als het spel uitkomt, zullen we bergen werk hebben, maar dat is juist de bedoeling :) dat er zoveel mogelijk informatie te vinden :) we hebben toch tijd, nietjes? UUh,, Ja, als je een afbeelding als logo wil zetten moet je afbeelding toevoegen -> wiki.pgn (geef je afbeelding DIE naam) -> vervang met andere afbeelding & klaar is kees :) bedankt :) voor te helpen !! --RoseMary 5 feb 2009 18:28 (UTC) Hey, ik heb wat zitten experimenteren met een nieuw logo en ik heb er eentje gemaakt ( een voorlopige versie (= ) Ik heb het opgeslagen zoals je zei en men vroeg inderdaaf of ik de oude wou vervangen, maar er gebeurt op het moment niet echt veel bij het logovak! =D Weet jij hoe dit komt?? --Kz hero 5 feb 2009 20:15 (UTC) ojhee, geen idee =/ maar je kan de afbeelding altijd hieronder plaatsen of opsturen, dan kan ik zelf eens proberen of ie werkt (= Ondertussen ga ik nog wat artikels typen, maar ik wil je waarschuwen voor dit! **Opgelet** Sinds 20 December 2008 bestaat er een valse website over MechScape, de site is bedrog! Laat je niet beetnemen! --RoseMary 6 feb 2009 00:28 (UTC) Bedankt voor de link! Ik had ondertussen al is een screenshot gezien van die site met de melding dat hij fake was, nu weet ik dus welke het is! De (voorlopige) afbeelding post ik hierbij! Ik probeer nog iets origineels te vinden voor de tekst maar ik heb totaal geen inspiratie! Dit weekend zal ik voor wat naambekendheid zorgen op enkele fora's! Afbeelding:Wiki.PNG ---- Die afbeelding is goed!!! Ze staat op de wiki :) knap werk! Ik vind het mooi! Ik denk eerder dat we nood hebben om artikels te maken! Er zijn nog een paar die nog ongeschreven staan! 100 artikels zou een mooi afgerond getal zijn :)) Groetjes -- --RoseMary 8 feb 2009 13:36 (UTC) ---- oeps, het logo is te groot!! Ik zal ze wat proberen te verkleinen! Ik ga nu eerst nog wat voor school werken en nadien wat forums bezoeken voor wat naambekendheid en nadien als ik nog wat tijd heb mee artikels schrijven!!